Never Ending Spiral: Can Someone from a Dark Guild Have a Pure Heart?
by xXiWrite-FanficsxX
Summary: During a slow time, the Fairy Tail guild is fresh out of good jobs for their strongest team. Natsu is anxious to go on a mission, and it seems his prayers get answered when a frantic young man bursts into the guild saying his family's been attacked by bandits and he needs them. Will the team take the job lightly, or blow it out of proportion? Contains OC in later chapters


**AN: I don't have a title for this yet. This fic is really just kind of a preview/test of the fic I'm writing. I'm really liking how it's going, and I'm hoping to get some positive feedback. My OC Harmony Vance (see my profile on deviantART) is featured in this fic, and at the moment, I don't believe I've chosen any certain love interest for my OC in this story, and I may not. I don't really know yet. **

**So if you don't like OC's, I wouldn't read this. Even though my OC hasn't even been introduced yet. :)**

**_Please_**** let me know if you like it, and if I should continue. Feedback is appreciated a lot! **

Chapter 1- A Request for Fairy Tail's Strongest Team?

Natsu sighed. Nothing interesting was happening today. No cool (or good paying) jobs on the request board, no good fights taking place, nothing that was really ordinary for the number guild in Fiore. Fairy Tail was known for its reckless, destructive, yet reliable guild members. Though today, they weren't exactly living up to their name. It was hot. Scorching, really. Even Erza wasn't sporting her usual armor. Lucy and Cana sat next to each other, fanning themselves and complaining. Natsu didn't mind the heat, really. He bathed in it, being the fire dragon and whatnot. But, Gray- where was that idiot, anyway? Probably out streaking somewhere, no doubt Juvia was right behind him. Wendy and Carla made small talk, as did most of the others. It was surprising to most of the guild that "Fairy Tail's Strongest Team" wasn't out on a job today. Granted, the five wizards usually went out on jobs no matter the weather, it seemed four of the five weren't up to it today.

Natsu sat back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. What happened to all the fun? He just wanted something interesting to happen. Ever since the Zentopia incident, nothing all that, well, exciting had happened. As a matter of fact, things had been fairly calm among the guild. Its usually rowdy and reckless inhabitants had become more and more boring over the last few months, Natsu thought. They might have just been calming down, though. It was a little bit nice to have a break, he supposed. He looked over at Happy, who was smiling and talking to Wendy and Carla with a fish in his mouth, no different than usual.

Natsu scoffed. He was tired of sitting around. Either he was going on a job or he was going to stir up a fight that would, more than likely, amount to the entire guild fighting with each other. He walked over to Lucy and slammed his palm on the table.

"What the- Eh, Natsu?!" Lucy looked up at the strawberry-haired boy, startled. "What do you want?"

"Lucy, we're going on a job! Go get Erza and Wendy, and find Gray while I go check out the Request Board, 'kay?"

Lucy scoffed. "Of course, make me do all the work while you go pick out a job…" She got up from her seat next to Cana, who laughed a little at Natsu's actions, and went to complete the tasks given to her, while Natsu made his way over to the request board, Happy coming up behind him.

"Something wrong, Natsu?" Happy inquired, noticing the strained look on the Dragon Slayer's face.

Natsu sighed, putting his hands behind his head and leaning away from the request board. "It just seems like there haven't been any good jobs lately, you know?"

Happy nodded. "Aye, at least not good for us."

Behind the two, Lucy reentered the guild with a very frustrated-looking Gray who had a very loved-crazed Juvia latched on to him.

"But my love Gray cannot go on a job without his love Juvia!" She wailed, sending a glare towards Lucy, who put her palms up at the self-proclaimed water woman. Wendy and Carla, who were followed by Erza, who liked slightly frustrated that the two dared pulled from the nice sun bathing she never got have.

"You guys really don't ever stop, do you? You've going on jobs like crazy lately, like it's the S Class Exam time or something," Mirajane sighed, sitting to drinks down in front of Macau and Wakaba.

Wakaba laughed. "Ah, I remember back when we were just the same, don't you, Macau?"

Macau nodded, smiling. "You kids need to calm down. Take some time to do something other than run about and take simple jobs way out of proportion."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Can it, old man. I'll stop going on jobs when I absolutely can't go on anymore," he said, smiling aimlessly at the request board.

Lucy laughed a little, looking at the Dragon Slayer out of the corner of her eye, from the ground. "It seems like even then you still go on jobs," she muttered.

Natsu looked down at Happy. "Well, buddy, looks there still ain't anything good."

"Aye," The Exceed said, looking a little sad.

The group decided they should just head back to their previous posts. Some of them weren't necessarily phased by the emptiness of the Request Board, and others were more or less a bit devastated by it-seeing as how a certain Celestial Wizard would have a terrible time explaining to the landlady why she couldn't pay this month's rent- but nevertheless, they continued on with their average everyday meanderings, hoping something would come up, a spark of hope, if you would, as it always seemed to for the overly-lucky group of wizards.

"That bunch seems down today," Makarov noted, taking a swig of his booze, sitting up next to Mirajane.  
She nodded. "They haven't been to find any jobs that were exactly-" she giggled a bit, placing her hand over her mouth in that uncharacteristically feminine way she always did, "up to par, Master. All things that are too 'boring', or don't pay well enough to split amongst the entire team."

Makarov laughed a little. "Well, they don't seem to realize they can go on missions on their own. They did it before they became a team."

Mirajane smiled. "It just goes to show you what a little friendship can do."

Makarov harrumphed. "Yeah, make some kids who are already stupid even more stupid."

"Oh, Master, I wouldn't say that-" Mirajane was cut off by someone bursting into the guild, a young man, panting and yelling frantically. His words were skewed, his hands flailing. Nobody could understand a word that flew from the boy's mouth.

Once he stopped, the entire guild stared, baffled and not understanding what they had just witnessed.

"Calm down, calm down," Erza said, approaching him, having re-equipped into her general armor. "Now, tell us what's going on, but slower."

The young man was guided to a table, and given a glass of water. After downing the glass, he sighed, and began speaking. "I have a request for Fairy Tail's strongest team."

Natsu smiled widely and jumped up, nearly giving the boy a heart attack. "That's us!" he exclaimed grabbing the other members of the notorious 'strongest team' and dragging them forward.

"Natsu, we haven't even heard his problem. Now, what's happened?" Lucy said, looking down at the boy.

He looked down at the table, eyeing the glass that once contained water. Mirajane picked it up, walking away, and returning shortly with a full glass. He took a drink, and began speaking.

"See, there's this…This group. They're, like, bandits or something. The attacked my family-we're travelers- and, t-they took some of our most valuable items, and prized possessions, and absconded off with them before we had the chance to fight against them. We were traveling near this town, and I had heard stories about the amazing wizards that lived here in Magnolia, so I came running as fast as I could, without even asking for permission. They- they took something really important." He took a long breath, and another drink of his water. The group shared worried glances.

Erza leaned towards the young boy, setting her palms face down on the table. "What exactly did they take?"

He looked down. "An amulet. It belonged to my grandmother. She used to use it to heal people."

"Heal people?" The guild's small Sky Dragon Slayer piped up.

"Was it magic?" Erza asked the boy.

He shook his, his eyes clearly showing his stress. "I-I'm not sure. I mean, it might have been, but I was never told, it was a prized possession, I couldn't ever touch it, I-"

"Only Sky magic can heal people. Is it possible that it was a Sky lacrima?" Gray said, crossing his arms.

"Possibly," The guild's Master said, taking his seat on the table, next to the boy. "What's you name, anyhow?" he said to him.

"I-I'm called Koji, short for Kojiro," the boy said.

Makarov nodded. "Kojiro, the boy of a traveler family who had his grandmother's amulet-which may or may not have been a Sky lacrima-stolen. Hm," he said, thinking.

The group of five wizards looked as though they were about to explode with anticipation.

"I'd say it's worth investigating."

"Haha, alright!" Natsu shouted, pumping a fist in the air. "Don't you worry, Kojiro, we'll get that amulet back ASAP!"

"I said, _investigating,"_ Makarov called to the five, who nearly skidded to a stop on their way out the door of the guild. "Don't start blowing things out of proportions the way you have a bad habit of doing. Once you find out more information, report back to the guild immediately. Is that clear?"

"Aye, sir!"

"Kojiro, travel with them. Lead them to where your family is."

The boy nodded quickly, scuttling over to the group.

"This is going to end badly, I can see it already," The old man muttered.


End file.
